Friendship
by xAkemihime
Summary: Elas sabiam que sempre podiam contar com a ajuda uma da outra nos momentos mais importantes.


Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto, mas o resto não.

Bem, eu pensei bastante se deveria ou não postar essa história aqui, no fim resolvi postar porque quase nunca apareço no fandom de Naruto mais.

Mas antes de vocês lerem, deixa eu dar uma breve explicação dos fatos que envolvem a pequena one-shot: Eu tinha um projeto no site Nyah! Fanfiction com alguns amigos que envolviam histórias escritas sobre a geração futura de Naruto, até pouco tempo atrás a minha história estava postada lá (Arquivo Nara), onde contava a vida dos filhos de Shikamaru e Temari, e como todos ficaram depois de se casarem e etc. Eu deletei a história para reescrevê-la, e pretendo em breve repostar (quem sabe até coloco aqui nesse site). Lá existem outros "arquivos", tem sobre os filhos do Sasuke e Ino (Arquivo Uchiha), Naruto e Hinata (Arquivo Uzumaki) e etc.

Então, essa one-shot é basicamente sobre isso, uma pequena ideia que tínhamos para as histórias, mas que acabou sendo esquecida com o tempo. Resolvi relembrar um pedacinho dela aqui hoje.

Depois desse testamento, se ainda não desistiu, boa leitura :D espero que gostem.

* * *

Friendship

A notícia do mais novo evento de Konoha se espalhou por toda a vila. Era o assunto mais comentado, deixando de lado as fofocas sobre os Uchiha, Uzumaki e outros, e fazendo as pessoas, em especial as mulheres, ficarem bem empolgadas.

Em meio a isso se encontravam Uchiha Tsuki e Nara Akemi. Ou melhor, se encontravam no meio de um treino bem reforçado realizado pelo sensei mais severo que elas poderiam ter: Uchiha Sasuke.

Tsuki não parava de falar um minuto sobre o tão famoso assunto.

- Akemi-chan, você tem que me ajudar a escolher quais roupas eu devo usar!

- Claro! Vamos para sua casa depois do treinamento e eu te ajudo.

- Não, não! Você não está entendendo! As roupas que tenho em casa são muito simples, eu preciso simplesmente brilhar naquele evento! Precisamos fazer compras urgentemente!

- Tsuki, Akemi, se concentrem em seus treinamentos ou não irão sair tão cedo daqui! – Aquela voz fria e irritada interrompeu a conversa das duas. Ambas olharam para o lado, dando de cara com um Sasuke nada satisfeito com o desempenho de suas alunas.

Elas não disseram nada durante algum tempo, se concentrando em melhorar suas habilidades. Haviam tirado aquela tarde para treinar apenas taijutsu, visto que nenhuma das duas eram muito boas.

- Yume-chan deu sorte de estar longe. – Resmungou Akemi se lembrando de que a amiga e terceira integrante do grupo estava viajando para Suna.

- É sério Akemi-chan, eu preciso ir às compras logo!

- Sasuke-sensei deixou você participar desse evento? – Akemi perguntou com tom de voz baixo, evitando ser notada novamente pelo homem.

- Okaa-san está me apoiando, é impossível ele dizer não a ela, você sabe. – Disse Tsuki, sorrindo.

Akemi retribuiu o sorriso, achando graça de como as mulheres de Konoha controlavam tudo na família. Sua mãe, Temari, era quem mandava em sua casa, e aparentemente com Ino e Sasuke, a loira quem tinha a razão sempre.

Aquela manhã se estendeu longa e lentamente enquanto as duas treinavam incansavelmente em meio às conversas. E quando finalmente se viram libertas para curtir o dia – tão raro – de folga, elas não pensaram duas vezes, se dirigindo ao centro de Konoha, onde possuía as melhores lojas de roupas da região.

- Não sei por que você não vai participar do evento. – Dizia Tsuki olhando um cabide de roupas da terceira ou quarta loja que visitava com Akemi.

- Por dois motivos: Okaa-san e Takeshi. – Tsuki rolou os olhos com a resposta da amiga.

- Sério Akemi, seu irmão é um pé no saco. Embora seja até bonitinho...

- Ele só está sendo protetor demais. – Akemi sorriu. – Além do mais, Okaa-san nunca me deixaria participar de algo assim.

- Temari-san precisa de um chá de camomila para acalmar os nervos, isso sim. Bobagem _total_ proibir você!

- Bem, mas tudo bem... Acho que eu não iria querer de qualquer forma mesmo. Vou aproveitar e torcer por você!

Tsuki deu de ombros.

- Bem, já que você não vai participar, a concorrência não tem a mínima chance contra uma diva como eu! – Piscou os olhos para a Nara. – O que acha desse? – Ergueu um cabide com um biquíni tomara-que-caia vermelho.

- Acho que seu pai vai te matar! – Akemi riu ao imaginar a cara de Sasuke-sensei ao ver a filha praticamente seminua desfilando para a população da vila.

- Então é esse mesmo!

O sol já estava desaparecendo, deixando um belo crepúsculo no céu, quando as meninas finalmente terminaram suas compras. Ou melhor, Tsuki terminara. Akemi acabara comprando uma coisinha ou outra nas mil e uma lojas que elas visitaram, mas nada demais.

Foi quando as duas estavam voltando para casa (Tsuki insistira para a amiga jantar com ela e os Uchiha) que Takeshi aparecera.

- Akemi, Okaa-san está te chamando, quer você em casa antes que anoiteça. – Disse ele fitando a irmã.

- Não está nada. – Respondeu vendo a clara mentira nos olhos de Takeshi. Ela sabia que sua mãe ficaria até tarde presa com algumas papeladas burocráticas da aliança de Konoha e Suna.

- Talvez ela não, mas eu sim. Vamos.

- Ai Takeshi, relaxa, por que não vai dormir um pouco? – Tsuki reclamou. – Está preocupado que eu seja uma má influência para sua irmãzinha com esse evento todo acontecendo aqui em Konoha é?

- Você é uma má influência sempre, Tsuki... – Suspirou ele. – Além do mais, Akemi sabe que não pode participar disso.

- Tá tá, já chega. – Akemi interviu, vendo que a amiga estava pronta para abrir a boca, e ela sabia que nada de bom sairia dali. – Te vejo amanhã Tsuki-chan!

- Pode ser grosso comigo, mas quero ver tirar os olhos de mim no evento. – Dizia Tsuki em voz alta para Takeshi enquanto ele e Akemi iam se afastando. – Eu vou me tornar a Miss Vila da Folha e te entregar pessoalmente um babador!

* * *

Curtinho e simples :D se tiver continuação, será vinda da dona da Tsuki (que não, não sou eu XD)

Reviews?


End file.
